


4:20

by stardustlings (kas2umi)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kas2umi/pseuds/stardustlings
Summary: Baekhyun hits new levels of desperate when his and Chanyeol's  go-to weed guy leaves to pursue his college education dreams. He has his doubts about this new Kai dude but then again what beats getting high with a hot guy on a Sunday afternoon?





	4:20

**Author's Note:**

  * For [staygame (sungjae)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungjae/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blaze Your Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/766103) by [staygame (sungjae)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungjae/pseuds/staygame). 



> __  
>  **(a short note for staygame)**   
>    
>  _i am no expert when it comes to smoking weed so i used some personal experiences as a backbone... it's my first time venturing into the awesomeness of this pairing so hopefully, my dear remixee, i did justice to your lovely fic; I really hope you'll enjoy my take on it ♡_

 

 

“You’ve gotta be shitting me right now Chanyeol.”

“I shit you not.” Chanyeol threw yet another shirt to the floor. “Do we have like, _any_ clean shirts in here?”

Baekhyun huffed in annoyance. “I do, your closet is just a pig’s playground and don’t jump the subject, this is serious. How could he just _leave_?” He threw himself onto his roommate’s bed, eyes fixated onto the crack in the ceiling’s paint.

“I know, right. The audacity to actually apply _and_ get accepted into SNU.”

“What are we going to do _now_? Who we’re gonna get our stuff from?” Baekhyun never actually liked the guy, but the weed was of decent quality and affordable. What he couldn’t understand was how could someone just leave them hanging like that with no warning; he wanted to compare it to a mother leaving for a work trip without feeding her children but it would’ve been a bit too much.

Chanyeol’s pile of dirty shirts was growing gradually. “People like that usually find people like us, worry not. Also, i think it might be time for you to change, Tao is expecting us in half an hour.”

Getting up with a grunt Baekhyun went into the bathroom. He needed a cold shower.

“And if you’re lucky, you might get some for free tonight, I heard the party’s gonna be a killer!”

Baekhyun hoped it was true, or he might just end up killing someone instead.

-

“And he’s the real deal?” Baekhyun downed his next shot while Tao typed in the phone number. “He’s not gonna like, try and sell me an indica strain smelling of hay and filled with seeds because if so i’ll probably just headbutt him so hard he’ll be getting high without ever smoking again.”

“The guy’s cool. If you want i can get it for you, but i’ll be out of town for a few days.” Tao, bless his heart, was a sweetheart of a friend and had on more than one occasion pulled Chanyeol and him from shit and trouble, but Baekhyun needed to get high as soon as possible. That being before Monday because Monday was going to suck 100% percent and he didn’t want to go through it sane and fully present. He checked his phone and found _‘Kai’_ under the recently saved contacts.

“No need, i’ll hit him up.” He smiled at Tao as they clinked their glasses. “Now let’s find Chanyeol and get shitfaced on bad vodka and even worse decisions.”

-

Baekhyun wanted to judge the Kai person by the way he replied to his messages but then it would either turn out the guy’s a total douche or has never had any grammar lessons in his life. The worst thing probably being that he had messaged the man as soon as he barely even opened his eyes with an impending headache. The vodka, as bad as it tasted while going down, was the worst thing when going back up again and Baekhyun had swollen glands to prove that point.

So in his defense, he might've sounded a bit _too_ bitchy and desperate.

As he was in no state to smoke, previous night taking quite a toll on his bodily functions, Baekhyun arranged a meetup for Sunday afternoon ‘ _somewhere public, i don't wanna get butchered over few grams'_ and Kai suggested a park that was neither too crowded or deserted.

“So we're getting some tomorrow? I have that paper due for Monday so I could really use an extra boost.” Chanyeol, damned he be, was too chirpy for Baekhyun's liking considering the man had drank almost twice as much.

“Did you like, spill your drinks last night or something? I don't see you on the verge of dying so please tone that normalcy down a notch.”

“Nah, i threw up like three times, detoxified my _temple_ of awesomeness,” he twirled around for good measure. “You just have a lame tolerance for alcohol.”

“Sho Satan, just leave. I wanna sleep until I'm so tired of sleeping and then some. Wake me up at 7PM with an ibuprofen or something.”

“Yeah, sure.”

-

Baekhyun would be lying if he said he was not excited about his afternoon meeting at the park. There was something stupidly exhilarating about meeting a dealer for the first time and one reason for it being that he’s watched too many Vice documentaries on hood politics and underground mafia wannabes. He was in no way a clueless kid, but hey - if he was going to purchase some weed he might as well create an adventure of it, fake as it can be.

Taking a right turn at the stop light he walked a short tiled distance towards the park and took his phone out. The last message in their conversation was from Kai saying that he’ll be sitting at the last bench on the right, next to the round fountain at the centre of the park. It was stupid of him to hope for it to be people prancing up and about, perhaps few kids chasing ball, because honestly - if it was his luck to get robbed or beaten up while trying to buy some weed because the damned semester was draining what was left of his life force and their usual guy decided to chase some dreams, so be it.

Before he knew it he was approaching the said bench and his eyes instinctively started searching for someone possibly dressed shady as hell but the only person that was at this part of the park and, conveniently, sitting at that last bench to the right was anything but.

Baekhyun had exactly 14 seconds to take in the man’s appearance and looks before the other met his gaze, stood up and smiled. “Baekhyun, right?”

And, well.

Kai was tall. Like _tall_ tall and at least a head taller from him which was in no way intimidating, not with a smile like that. His hair was soft brown and kind of styled to one side but not with products, Baekhyun concluded Kai liked to run his fingers through it a lot.

“Uh, yes. Kai, i suppose?” He got a short laugh in response and an outstretched palm.

“Jongin. Kai’s just the name i like to use when _meeting_ new people.” Baekhyun shook his hand and smiled in return. _Thank you brain_ for making me expect a low-life thug with teeth decomposing from too much cocaine and heroin.

“So, you’re buying?” Giving a short yeah, Baekhyun nodded his head but before he could ask or say anything else, Jongin was turning around and walking towards the fountain.

“Great then, let’s go to mine to sample your stuff.”

-

“Okay, so,” Baekhyun took a long drag and paused for a moment, letting the smoke settle in his lungs until it started to burn. “You actually started dealing because you were tired of buying dirt weed?”

They were sprawled on Jongin’s bed, heads next to the others and bumping each time they’d pass the joint. Baekhyun was caught a bit off guard when the first thing Jongin did when reaching his place was to casually slip into his room and jump onto the bed, an already folded joint between his fingers. He’d followed the man and received a ‘ _joining me or what?’_ look and did the same thing after taking of his shoes in front of the room. Things took a natural turn after that.

“I mean, yeah. Partly at least. And i’ve only been dealing to those i know personally and their close friends, just a small circle of people.”

Baekhyun passed him the joint. “So i’m a close friend of a friend?”

“Tao?”

Baekhyun snorted, trying to hold back his laughter. “Yeah.”

-

“I _know_ it’s crazy, but just think about it!”

Jongin was giggling hysterically as Baekhyun flailed his hands above their heads. “I seriously don’t wanna think about how awesome it would be if Spiderman and Deadpool got their own movie where they eventually end up getting married and adopting an orphanage.” In the past half hour, that was the third _brilliant_ idea Baekhyun had come up, each time defending it with all his might of verbal articulation.

They were laying upside down now, Jongin’s feet resting against the headboard and Baekhyun to his right, the laces of his hoodie intertwining just below his throat. Jongin’s fingers itched to play with them. Taking a particularly long hit, he passed the joint to the other.

“I don’t care what others say, i get great ideas when i’m high.” Baekhyun coughed a little and passed the joint back to Jongin. The cup in Jongin’s hands was slowly filling up with ash, their cigarette break before the second joint proving to’ve been a much needed one.

“Usually, people i smoke with get all philosophical and down when we use, with a healthy amount of them wanting to circle shotgunn. You just have dumb ideas.”

Baekhyun propped himself on his elbow, eyes making contact with Jongin’s. “Shotgunning?” Jongin looked at him as if he had grown another head. “You’ve seriously never shotgunned a joint before?”

Let it be clear that Baekhyun had done many things in his life, some he’s not proud of and some he’d usually boast about in front of his friends, but up until the moment he and Jongin lit that joint and started taking hits, he’d never smoked with a stranger before. Perhaps it was the fact that Jongin looked hot enough for him to forgo his sense of self preservation but Baekhyun really felt more comfortable than he’d felt in ages. Even if it was just the weed doing him at the moment.

“I haven’t.”

Jongin stared at him for few seconds. “Do you want to?”

Perhaps it was Baekhyun’s imagination or the weed making him jump to conclusions but the question had few implications, all of them being met with a resounding yes in his mind. “Uhm, sure. Why not.”

Jongin motioned to him if wanted to take the joint which Baekhyun declined, so he brought it up to his own lips pinched between the fingers - classic weed pose - and took a long drag. He watched Baekhyun’s gaze fall towards them, his tongue poking out slightly as if he’s concentrating on something. Holding the smoke in he put the joint into the cup and set it onto the sheets. Moving slowly and not breaking eye contact, he let his right hand rest against Baekhyun’s neck and pulled him softly in until their lips touched.

Baekhyun blinked a few times before parting his own which Jongin took as his cue to start blowing the smoke out; it was almost starting to burn _too_ good. He felt as Baekhyun inhaled it in, slowly at first but as he picked up his pace the other mimicked and by the time his lungs were filling with oxygen again and the smoke had dispersed, Baekhyun’s lips were on his own.

It started soft and tentative.

Each pressed further in until their noses were brushing and Jongin’s hand moved into Baekhyun’s hair; fingers gripping the strands. He got a moan in response, Baekhyun’s eyes closing and tongue licking against Jongin’s upper lip.

Hands moved on their own as Baekhyun knocked them against the bed, body going counterclockwise to straddle Jongin’s lap - not breaking the kiss even for a second. Jongin moaned when Baekhyun nipped at his lower lip and arched his back in to chase for more. He didn’t need oxygen. He needed to get Baekhyun out of that size-too-big hoodie and he needed to do the same with his own.

When he did break the kiss, it was to run his tongue down the expanse of Baekhyun’s throat, teeth closing in against his Adam’s apple. What he got in response is Baekhyun’s thrust of hips that slowly melted into a long grind.

“Fuck, this is good.” Baekhyun felt like his voice was not his own, as he pulled Jongin’s head firmer against his throat where the other was leaving a pretty bold hickey. His hips found a rhythm of their own, slow thrusts somewhat rhythmical and in sync with the beating of the pulse he could feel inside his head and Baekhyun was not even a bit mad that the taste of Jongin lingering on his tongue was the taste of some good freaking weed.

When he moved his hand down Jongin’s torso and traced the outline of the other’s hard erection through the jeans Jongin shuddered and bit out a curse against his collarbone. The man’s hands moved down to his ass where he slipped them inside Baekhyun’s boxers and Jongin squeezed, pulling him in even further until it was almost painful to grind down.

Baekhyun wanted to kiss him but Jongin’s lips sucking on every piece of skin he could get to felt too good not to remain on their path and he bit back a moan when he sensed his orgasm closing in. He felt it when Jongin came, body shuddering underneath his own and teeth sinking into the juncture of his neck and shoulder - and that does it for Baekhyun.

The boneless feeling of floating in zero G (not that any of the two knew exactly what that would feel like) that comes crashing on both of them is a strange mixture of post-orgasm tremors and weed influenza. Baekhyun loves every second of it and Jongin, if his smiling lips against his neck are anything to go by, has no complaints either. Baekhyun doesn't want to get up. He's never getting up again if he doesn't have to.

-

 

**Author's Note:**

> i seriously want to thank the awesome people in the _#word-sprints_ channel because honestly they pushed me through the writing process of this fic and helped me see its end before the actual deadline. i hope readers will enjoy reading works this year's ficmix will bring and leave encouraging comments in appreciation! ☆


End file.
